Being his Counsellor
by Catygirl
Summary: Katie the SGC counsellor has another case, this time it is General Hammond needing advice.


Being his counsellor

 **Authors note: So this fic fits in to my Counsellor series. To see the order of how they fit together go to my page. Hope you all enjoy.**

 _Set during Chain Reaction but the conversations look back to Crystal Skull and Nemesis_

Katie Woodman was used to working slightly strange hours in her job as Chief Counsellor at the SGC but this was ridiculous even for her. She was driving to the house of the base CO at 2 am! Okay, so she still hadn't gotten used to calling time the way the military did.

The General had contacted her at home only 30 minutes earlier and had asked her to come and see him. Katie and the General had developed a professional understanding that was now turning into a friendship.

Their first meeting had taken place deep in the mountain where Katie had been subjected to the most gruelling interview she'd ever had. She'd been asked various questions about her history, her personal life and her social life, which had resulted in Katie asking exactly what business it was of an Air Force General.

General Hammond had immediately sat back in his large chair and actually smiled. Particularly when Katie had pointed out that she'd responded remarkably well to a teenager telling her she'd been born on another planet and hadn't immediately called the media or the local psych hospital and had her committed.

Katie smiled at the memory of the conversation that had totally changed her life. She'd initially become the part-time counsellor for Cassie Frasier, then for the rest of the SGC when she'd been offered a full-time job, and was now in charge of a programme to improve the personal lives of those who were willing to give the ultimate sacrifice to save the world from aliens. There were times when she'd been sure that she was on Candid Camera and at some point a camera crew would jump out from a storage room and tell her it was all a joke. In fact, the previous April 1st she'd waited with bated breath for someone to tell her the entire scenario had been an April Fool's joke.

Katie's run-ins with the General had gotten better after that initial meeting and, even before she'd become an official counsellor at the SGC, she'd been giving the base commander advice. The first opportunity had come when Daniel Jackson had managed to make himself invisible. Katie had gone to visit the General to see if there was any word about the wayward archaeologist.

" _General, can I speak to you for a minute?"_

" _Of course, Miss Woodman. Come in."_

" _Thanks." Katie sat down on the opposite side of the desk to the General. "General, I wondered if there was any word about Daniel? Cassie's quite worried and I wondered if I could ease her mind at all."_

" _No, sorry. I was actually just calling my granddaughters to tell them I couldn't come to their concert because I didn't know where he was."_

" _It must be hard when you can't tell them what's going on." Katie didn't have a close family herself but had realised from her conversations with others on base that the secrecy was the hardest thing for them all._

" _Yes, it can be, particularly when children don't understand why you always have to disappear. Are you close to your family, Miss Woodman?"_

" _As close as I can be when I live in Colorado and they live in Michigan and Vancouver."_

" _Yes, it's your brother in Vancouver, isn't it, and the rest in Michigan?"_

 _Katie smiled, knowing full well that the General could name her entire family and all the checks that had been done on them. "Yes, General. And my parents are coming for a visit next month. They're very curious about how my job in a local high school meant that the Air Force had to check our family history."_

" _We're very thorough, I must admit. Have you decided on a cover story for them?"_

 _Katie looked at him, shocked. "No, no cover story, General."_

 _Hammond nearly fell off his chair. "Miss Woodman, you signed forms stating that you understood the need for secrecy."_

 _Katie smiled. "Of course, General. I only meant that I plan to tell them that I'm counselling a pupil from school whose family works at the base. They have no reason to suspect that the base takes people to other planets."_

" _Very well." Hammond nodded._

 _Katie was about to leave when she noticed that both the sag in the base commander's shoulders and the worry lines on his forehead had increased. "General, how are you coping? It must be very difficult being stuck here, knowing your people are in danger elsewhere."_

" _Yes, it's extremely hard sometimes._ _A_ _t least in any other command you're in the field with your men... sorry, personnel. It's very strange to send them to places I can't even imagine, let alone the fact that I don't travel with them."_

" _But I heard that you've travelled through with them before."_

 _Hammond let out a brief chuckle_ _._ _"Yes. SG-1 has a habit of going missing and, on one occasion, I did go to help retrieve them."_

 _Katie thought a bit about whether to reveal the next piece of information and decided it would be best if the General knew. "Cassie gets worried about them, especially if they make plans to do something with her and then they're stuck off world and have to miss the date. It's part of what caused her to react the way that she did at school."_

" _I must admit I had wondered. I assume it wasn't helped by the fact that her mother had been kept on base around that time as well. We need to perhaps encourage our personnel out from the mountain from time to time."_

" _I'm glad you said that, General. Sam, Janet and I wanted to organise a July 4_ _th_ _party... off base, of course... but I wondered if there was possibly any money we could use to arrange such an event."_

" _I think that's an excellent idea. Something that all our people could attend and bring their families along."_

" _That's what we thought. It might be good to give people the chance to relax more."_

 _"Yes, that sounds like a very good idea. But, for now, I have to make sure that we find Dr Jackson. You know that he'd never want to miss a party where he could educate Teal'c, don't you?"_

 _Katie smiled. She was well aware of Daniel's attempts to educate Teal'c and anyone else who'd listen._

" _Thank you for asking about Dr Jackson. I'm hoping for a successful return. Come and see me with a plan for the party. Not too extravagant, you understand, Miss Woodman. Then we'll discuss finances."_

" _Yes, General." Katie stood up and headed towards the door. With one hand on the door handle, she turned back to face Hammond. "You know, General, you're allowed to call me Katie. Most people around here do."_

" _I'll take that under advisement… Katie."_

Katie snapped out of the memory as the honking of a horn in front of her alerted her to another driver who was clearly paying even less attention to the road than she was. She continued to drive across town from her house to the General's... or George's, as she'd been told to call him during another SG-1-inspired crisis that had occurred before she'd became a full-time member of the command.

 _Katie looked at the General with mouth agape. "Wait, are you trying to tell me that there's an alien vessel in the sky somewhere and SG-1 have just been beamed aboard?!" Katie struggled with the concept and had no idea what to say to General Hammond. Unfortunately, it was not the first time that she'd felt like this._

" _Well, obviously not Dr Jackson, who couldn't travel with them, but the rest, yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you. And, as Cassie's counsellor, you should be aware that the outcome for them isn't looking good."_

" _For all of them!" Katie all but screamed at the General. She'd been warned that these people she was associating with could be in life-threatening situations but she hadn't considered it would be all of them at the same time. She was glad that her relationship with the base commander allowed her access to what was going on but what on earth was she to do with that piece of information? "What do you want me to tell Cassie?"_

 _General Hammond sat back in his chair. He was as shocked as anyone else that Jack had been beamed up to the Asgard ship and that he himself had authorised Major Carter and Teal'c to go and join him. Now they still hadn't heard anything from them and he was under pressure from the Pentagon to unleash all missiles at the disposal of the US military._

 _He thought for a moment before replying. "Nothing for the moment. Please just continue your counselling as normal." The General paused briefly before adding very gently, "But be prepared as we may have to brace her for their loss."_

" _And just how do you brace a teenager for the loss of the majority of her family, General?"_

" _Honestly, Katie, I have no idea but I'd hoped that you did."_

" _General, that's an awfully big ask."_

" _It's George, don't forget, Katie, and I know. I know that this isn't an ordinary base and that you're being faced with some strange goings on but I hired you specifically for this. Cassie needs you, probably Dr Jackson and Dr Frasier, as well, if things go wrong."_

" _And you… George... am I here to help you, too?"_

" _Perhaps in time. It does help, though, to have someone to discuss problems with who isn't in the military under my command."_

" _I'm free anytime, General…. George. I'll go and try to calm Cassie and Daniel down."_

" _Thank you, Miss Woodman… Katie."_

It hadn't been an easy road for Katie with the General. Sometimes she overstepped her boundaries but she'd also learned that it was her tell-it-as-it-is attitude and her respect while questioning some of his decisions that had gotten her the job at the SGC and continued to make her helpful to the General, especially at times when the members of SG-1 disappeared. Katie truly hoped that it wasn't for this reason that she'd now been summoned in the middle of the night.

Katie pulled her SUV into Hammond's driveway. It was a nice house that she'd visited several times before. Hammond lived with his daughter, her husband, and his two granddaughters. His son-in-law was also a member of the Air Force attached to NORAD, but was often out of state as he travelled with the Air Force Chief of Staff to various places. When the General's wife had died of cancer, the rest of the family had decided that they'd buy a property together to ensure that the children had stability in their lives even if their father and grandfather were away on duty.

There was only one light on inside and, from past visits, Katie knew that it was the General's study. He'd obviously heard her arrive as he looked out the window and then indicated the side gate, which would take Katie to the backdoor beside the study. Katie made her way from her SUV to the gate and was shown into the study by the General.

"I'd normally say that it's good to see you, General, but you look like hell."

"Thanks, Katie. I take it you've been spending too much time with Jack." Hammond indicated for Katie to sit down.

"Well, you know me, always up for some burnt barbeque meat," Katie joked as she took the seat indicated. Then she turned serious, looking up at the General. "So, George, why am I here at two in the morning?"

"What would you do if your family were at risk?" Hammond asked, not really focussing on Katie at all.

Katie sat back, surprised a little at the question. "Well, I suppose everything I could possibly do. What's going on, George. Is your family at risk?"

"The girls were picked up from school today by two men claiming they were from the mountain. I hadn't sent them and their mother was frantic with worry."

"Do you know who they were?"

"I have my theories but that's not why I asked you here." General Hammond sat down opposite Katie.

"Oh, so why am I here, then?" Katie asked as she shrugged her shoulders, trying to look the General square in the eye but he was still avoiding looking at her directly.

"I need your advice on retirement."

You could have knocked Katie over with a feather as her jaw hit the floor. "George, I don't know what to say." She figured she should at least be honest. Then she sat up from where she'd slumped in her seat. "Wait a minute, is this all connected? Is this what you have to do to keep your family safe?"

Hammond sighed and finally looked directly at Katie. "They contacted me yesterday, wanted me to ensure that the SGC earned its keep. I think the girls' trip was somewhat of a warning to me."

"Is there anyone you can report this to? The cops, the higher ups in the Air Force... heck, the President?"

"No, I was warned very explicitly about that."

Katie sat back again. "Is that why I'm here at this time of the morning?"

"Yes and because you're not part of the military. I can trust you. I hired you and no other government branch was involved in that decision."

"Surely you can trust others in your command, your teams."

"If you'd asked me that this time last year I would've said that I trusted everyone on my base. But then we found out about a traitor in our midst and now, well, now I'm just not sure anymore."

"Well, I feel very privileged that you trust me. But surely you must be able to talk to SG-1, to Jack."

"They shipped out yesterday and I didn't want to put them in the position of having to discuss this on the base. I was warned about Colonel O'Neill, as well. He can't lose his career over me."

Katie sighed. She was unsure what the correct thing to do was but she could only continue to give her boss her honest opinion, so she spoke from the heart. "George, I don't know what it's like being in charge of so many people whose lives depend on you, and I know you're military through and through, but your family comes first. If you can't report this threat to anyone or get to the bottom of it, then you need to seriously consider the threat to Jill, Steve, Tessa and Kayla."

"Believe me, I already am."

"Have you spoken to Jill and Steve about it?"

"No, and they won't find out from you, Katie, and neither will anyone else at the base. Understood?"

"Of course! You know the drill. I never computerise meetings with clients and I don't tell others what's discussed in any of the sessions."

Hammond sat back and thought silently for several minutes before speaking. "I need to leave the SGC. I care about my people there but I'd never forgive myself if something happened to my granddaughters."

Katie let the declaration melt into the silence of the room. She didn't like it but couldn't see any other way. She cleared her throat and spoke quietly. "I don't want you to leave, it won't be the same without you, but this is right for you at this time."

"Thanks for coming, Katie. I needed to talk this through before making my decision. I'm just sorry it had to be so early in the morning."

"It's fine. My boss allows me to choose my hours, you know, and my first appointment isn't until 12." Katie smiled at him, trying to get a small smile from her soon-to-be ex-boss. Suddenly a fear ripped through her. The SGC may never be the same again, and she really hoped that when SG-1 returned Colonel Jack would be able to get to the bottom of this and remove the threat from Hammond's family, preferably before General Hammond was replaced.

Katie stood and uncharacteristically moved over and hugged George Hammond. "I really wish this wasn't happening. Talk to Jack when he gets back. He'll be able to help you." She kissed him like a daughter would on the top of his forehead. "You know where I am if you need me."

"I do, thank you, Katie. You've been a great help around the SGC this past year. I hope we can keep in contact even when I'm no longer your boss."

"Of course." Katie let go of the older man and walked to the door. "I'm going to miss you, General."

"Keep in touch, Miss Woodman." General Hammond escorted Katie as far as the side gate then watched as she continued down the driveway to ensure that she got back to her car safely.

By the time Katie reached her vehicle the tears that she'd held in were slipping down her cheeks. She glanced at General Hammond as she opened her car door, giving him a brief wave in farewell, then slowly got in and started the engine. She desperately tried to hold it together as she drove out of the driveway. She was really worried that nothing would ever be the same again and vowed to do anything she could to help SG-1 sort out this mess, whatever it took to get George Hammond back at the SGC where he belonged.

 **AN: So there are several more stories in this series, hope to get some more of them published soon. Have a happy new year.**


End file.
